Talk:Demonic Announcer
Untitled There are the rumors spread around about Dr.Maxis having a son too. So maybe Samantha had an older brother. And we already know that Maxis had a wife. The son of Maxis (ironic much) could either be the demonic announcer or maybe hes the soul of the monkey bomb. Throw me a bone here. --This article is just another article!--- Really, there is nothing wrong with it. Just another article. Ludvig Maxis or Samantha Maxis? Ok, so i've been playing zombies in World at War and Black Ops in PS3 for a long time. I also believes that the demonic announcer is Dr. Maxis. But i kinda confused when i (first time) playing zombies mode in Xbox 360, the voice are reverts to a girl instead not a guy. Are the demonic announcer is Dr. Ludvig Maxis or Samantha Maxis? Likely neither. As they are both dead (as in actually dead, not super powered ghosts), and we don't know what the demonic announcer is. On moon you discover that samantha is not actually dead (see the richtoffen's grand sceme page) and when you reach a certain point in the sceme samantha's soul and richtoffen's soul switch body. After this point the announcer sounds very like richtoffen, so it is almost certainly the person who controls the zombies and therefore Samantha (except for in the one instance aslready mentioned) 09:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Most likely Sam... I believe it's safe to say the demonic announcer is most likely Sam, for various reasons: 1. The unedited demonic announcer's voice is a female. 2. Nikolai says in kino after the demonic announcer says carpenter he qoutes "thank you, disembodied girl voice". 3. Richtofen talks to Sam after he receives the Teddy bear from the mystery box, this occurs right after the demonic announcer laughs at him. 4. Dempsey qoutes in ascension after a carpenter power up "that little girl has a weird sense of humor" right after the demonic announcer says carpenter. For these reasons and many more, I believe it's safe to say The demonic announcer is Samantha Maxis. No because the Demonic Announcer, as it's name suggests, is an announcer. The Zombies are the ones with the power-ups, the Demonic Announcer doesn't just go 'Oh that Zombie gets a power-up', because that wouldn't make sense. The Demonic Announcer laughs at the group because they've lost their weapon income source, and he Teddy Bear is Samantha's toy, prompting Richtofen to mention her. I'd like to hear your 'many more' reasons why you think it's Sam. Either way, the trivia will never stay on the article until it's confirmed. Dempsey also says "Oorah Devil Man!" in Shi No Numa after getting a nuke. 'Unedited' means jack shit when the unedited version is not in-game. Samantha is dead, so it would be impossible for her to be the Demonic Announcer, who obviously is still alive otherwise it wouldn't be 'announcing'. Nikolai is drunk, so he probably cannot be trusted in what people sound like. What if Sam is trying to get us to think its the devil? She *could* have been using a voice changer and saying, "Fetch me thier souls!!" to sell the deception. And in the Kino Der Toten intro, Richtofen asked, "Where did that little girl disappear to?" uh actually thats just proof that she is alive. More proof shes alive is when Dempsey gets a teddy bear from the random weapon box, he would either say,"When we find you, you're grounded!" or "I'm coming for you little girl!" Something like that. I don't remember word for word. In Der Riese, on the stairs near the crematory/incinerator, you can hear a girl crying, and it sounds like a little girl. She may be Samantha Maxis. And she probably cried because Dr. Maxis hung himself, believing she was dead. I don't have any more proof that she is the demonic anouncer. I have to keep playing to find out. Okay, guys, it HAS to be Samantha! 1: Sounds like a girl. 2:"Samantha, didn't I teach you a lesson about this?" (Richtofen quote from Kino Der Toten after getting the Teddy Bear) 3:"Samantha, where are you Samantha?" (Richtofen quote after getting Teddy Bear in Kino der Toten) 4:"Thank you, disembodied girl voice." (Nikolai quote after getting a powerup) 5:"That little girl has a strange sense of humor." (Dempsey quote after getting a powerup) 6:"A gift from Sam. But why?" )Richtofen quote after getting a powerup in Kino der Toten) 7: After Richtofen frees Samantha in Moon, she possesses him and the new Demonic Announcer sounds like Richtofen. Also, the unedited version shows it's origin, and the Demonic Announcer sounded like a girl unedited, at least hinting at it being Samantha. ~~Hl115~~ proof that demonic announcer is samantha maxis i have some proof that sam is the demonic anouncer. in kino der toten, when nikolai gets a max ammo, he sometimes says, "Thank you, Disembodied girl voice!" In Shi No Numa, Tank Dempsey says "Oorah devil man" after getting a Nuke. He didn't know about Sam yet though. Tyler D'Ambrosio 02:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) there is No further use for this article> I see no further use for this article,Samantha maxis is and always has been the demonic announcer like weve said all allong so ththeir is no point of putting down Demonic announcer anymore,we should just putt Samantha Maxis. 1. Sign your posts. 2. If you think so then put it up for deletion. 3. Good luck with that because it probably won't be passed in my opinion. [[User:Dr Brew|'Dr. Brew']]Talk 02:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree, can't we merge this article with Samantha Maxis? It was revealed it was her on Moon because when she and Richtofen trade souls and Richtofen controls the zombies, the Demonic Announcer is his voice! Obviously it was Sam, so why are we keeping this articel? -Brett307 Per Dr.Brew. --Hiptechboy 02:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 12:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Curiosities: On the spanish version of call of duty: Black ops there is no announcer on the present maps. (kino der toten,ascension,moon.. etc) but it comes back if you purchase the rezzurection map pack with the waw maps you can hear him/her/idk in all the waw maps. Voice Replicate? I was wondering..Is there a way to make your voice sound like Sam from WoW and BO? I don't mean like the actor, I mean the effect.. KurizaCold (talk) 02:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) MOTD Announcer The demonic announcer is currently unknown for MOTD. Although there is high suspicion that it is the devil himself for numerous reasons. 1) Countless 666 references throught the maps. 2) Constant references to the "Devils box", "Hell", and, "Boss of the dead (When Brutus spawns on bridge)" 3) Rumors of the dogs being the three heads of Cerebus. 4) And many more reasons. Also some rumors about Brutus being a demon spawned by the Devil. 08:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Logana34 Verruckt and Nacht der Untoten Announcer According to the Call of the Dead radios, Samantha wasn't in the MPD during Verruckt. This could probably also be said about Nacht der Untoten as well. So I don't believe it is her controlling them in Verruckt, but the developers may not have created her at that time. Meaning it is a default/unknown Announcer, who just happens to use Samantha's voice clips and yellow eyes. : Nacht der Untoten only has an announcer in the Black Ops version, which is not canon. Treyarch forgets their own canon as well, I doubt she was born or could even speak at the time Mob of the Dead takes place, and if so, it doesn't make any sense. 08:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) BOIII Announcers Revealed? Richtofen's Memories speaks on how he knows the child is him in the house. Knowing that, yet keeping it secret from Monty and Maxis, he could use the blood vials to protect him and his friends because Monty and Maxis would seek to kill Richtofen and then kill the others in the end after they do whatever they plan to do, because it seems Monty and Maxis are working together. Assuming I'm right and Richtofen uses the vials, PRIMUS would be successfull and all that jazz. Now that's out of the way, this could mean Monty is the demonic announcer for Gorod Krovi in this timeline and Maxis has been the announcer for others with the orange eyes (minus Shadows of Evil).Deutschlandkaiser (Kontakt) 21:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC)